Owen Kerizimo
(This articicle has yet to be confirmed...) Owen's Importance Owen is important because he is one of the main characters of "RotC". Plus if he hadn't adopted Suharo in his small group, Suharo would be much different. He would be more like Jeke, lonely, killing for him would be a snap reaction and more painful. He would play with his enemy until he was dead in every way. Suharo has been taken into a brighter path though and he doesn't have to be dark loner all the time. This is one of the things changed both of their lives so much. Without each other, they would be lost. Suharo is Owen's best friend. Owen's Personality Owen is surrounded by darkness. His past is lonely and his future is intense. When Owen is first introduced to Stella, he is easily tempered, shy, and quiet. After he meets Stella, he becomes kind of a romantic. Because of this, when comes to girls, he is quite a jealous person. Because he never had a mom, he was very straight forward with girls. Stella slowly helps him into a more balanced state. After meeting Suharo and Mike, the other two people who have dramactically changed his life, he learns what it means to be a friend. Nobility and honest become part of his personality, but no matter what, he always had a bad temper, even if it wasn't short anymore, and retained a shyness. Owen's Past Owen was born six years before his father died. What happened to his mother is unknown. His father taught him much in the two-three years he had. Owen knew his way around a sword, a gun, and a kitchen. Owen was able to provide for himself for short periods of time. After Owen was told his father died, he was told he would have to go to an orphanage. Owen didn't want to leave the house though so he hid from the people that tried to take him. He had to hide for two weeks before they finally gave up. In that period, Owen felt lonliness and he hated it. He decided to go school so he could at least have some food and a person to talk to. During Brakier Cities Anniversity Festival, he and Stella buy each other scarfs since it's either near Christmas or Valentine's Day. They kinda fall in (puppy) love. Stella is Owen's only true friend for a while until Suharo appears and saves them. After Suharo defended Owen and Stella from The King, a school bully, they opened themselves up to Suharo. He soon befriended them. Owen went over to Suharo's house one day and met Mike. Mike found out about Owen's father and eventually made Owen spill his guts. Mike then offered Owen a home. Suharo and Owen then became best friends... Brothers. Owen's finds out about Suharo's past As Owen and Suharo grew closer. Owen began getting hints that Suharo wasn't normal. On multiple occasions, Owen saw Suharo's Scar "The Burning Mark", an actively moving piece of flesh that was deform by Suharo's sister Susue. Owen was convinced that Suharo wasn't normal when he made Owen's heart start again after Susue forced it to stop. Owen made his fess up. After that experience with Susue and being told of this energy called "chi", Owen began to have evil dreams and when jealousy took over, he and Suharo fought, as these dark beasts, and destroyed Brakier City.